leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Vullaby (Pokémon)
|} Vullaby (Japanese: バルチャイ Valchai) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 54. Biology Vullaby resembles a baby vulture. It has a plump, stout body covered in dark gray feathers, tiny wings with gray tips, and pink feet with three clawed toes. Its neck is short and supports a round, pink head devoid of any feathers, except for a crest on the top. There is a collar of fluffy, light gray feathers around its neck. It seems to be wearing a broken skull as a diaper-like undergarment, hence its species name. Vullaby either finds this bone itself or uses one found for it by . Vullaby is known to chase after weaker creatures. Vullaby is a female-only species. In the anime Major appearances Vullaby debuted in Unrest at the Nursery!, where she was a Pokémon in the daycare belonging to and usually got into a fight with . Minor appearances A Vullaby appeared in the opening sequence of Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. Two Vullaby appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Vullaby appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where she was one of the Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. She was later found in a stronghold and returned to her trainer. catches a Vullaby who she nicknames Barbara. White casts Barbara for her villainous roles. She first appeared in With a Little Help from My Friends. Multiple Vullaby appeared in A Lost Melody. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , , Village Bridge}} }} |} |} )}} |} |} , Poké Pelago}} }} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Scalchop Beach (6F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 266}} |area=Fairy Land: Flowery Wooded Dell (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20||'}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=630 |name2=Mandibuzz |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Vullaby and its were created by James Turner.Game Freak staff blog * Despite Vullaby's wings being too undeveloped to let it fly, according to its Pokédex entries, it can still learn and . Origin Vullaby is based on a chick. According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in ''Nintendo Dream, Vullaby and Mandibuzz were added late into the development of . Name origin Vullaby may be a combination of vulture and (which are often sung to children) or baby. Valchai may be a combination of vulture and child. In other languages and |fr=Vostourno|frmeaning=From and |es=Vullaby|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Skallyk|demeaning=From skull and |it=Vullaby|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=벌차이 Beolchai|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=禿鷹小子 / 秃鹰小子 Tūyīngxiǎozi|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Vulture child" |ru=Виллаби Villabi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes Related articles * Vullaby (Rumble Blast) External links |} de:Skallyk es:Vullaby fr:Vostourno it:Vullaby ja:バルチャイ zh:秃鹰丫头